Frevel
by Colera
Summary: Ein kindliches Lachen hallte durch den großen, leeren Raum, als der kleine Junge in den Thronsaal hineinlief." Woher sollte der kleine Faramir wissen, dass es verboten war, auf den Thron des Königs zu klettern? - Vorsicht: Gewalt gegen Kinder


A/N: Wow, meine erste HdR-FF! Ich dachte schon, ich würde in diesem Fandom nie Fuß fassen. Trotz dem, dass es meine erste ist, kann ich für einen gewissen Grad an Qualität garantieren, sie wurde bereits von echten Fans abgesegnet.

Faramir ist drei Jahre alt, Boromir acht, Finduilas lebt noch und Denethor ist bereits Truchsess.

* * *

**Frevel**

Ein kindliches Lachen hallte durch den großen, leeren Raum, als der kleine Junge in den Thronsaal hineinlief. Kichernd und glucksend lief er in Schlangenlinien um die Statuen der alten Könige, jeder Respekt unbekannt; auch wusste er nicht, dass er nicht hier sein durfte, sein Vater erlaubte das nicht, aber was kümmerte dies den kleinen Gondorianer?

Bei der letzten Statue blieb er stehen und und sah hinauf - alles was er sah war grauer Stein, denn er war zu klein, um das erhabene Gesicht erkennen zu können. Er streckte seine kleine Hand aus und legte es auf eine Falte der gemeißtelten Robe, sie fühlte sich kalt an. Darauf legte er seine vom Toben erhitzte Wange an den kalten Stein und versuchte seine Arme um die Beine der Statue zu schlingen, aber er vermochte es nicht. Er seufzte dennoch zufrieden über die Abkühlung; dann versuchte er auf die Statue hinaufzuklettern, aber als ihm das nicht gelang, weil er an der glatten Oberfläche keinen Halt fand, verlor er das Interesse und wandte sich ab, mit einer kühlen und einer heißen Wange, und hüpfte sorglos über die Steinplatten, in dem Versuch, von einer zur anderen zu springen, bis er den Thron entdeckte.

Ein Thron! Ein großer, hoher Stuhl für die großen Leute, den auch er erklettern konnte! Quietschend vor Freude rannte er darauf zu, hielt erst vor der ersten Stufe, um sie auf allen Vieren zu erklimmen, den Stuhl der Truchsess' gänzlich ignorierend. Der Stuhl selbst allerdings war viel schwieriger, denn er war vergleichsweise hoch - aber mit einigen Mühen gelang es ihm und bald stand er stolz wie ein kleiner König auf dem erwürdigen Thron.

Doch als der Junge noch glücklich auf dem steinernen Stuhl hüpfte, betrat der Truchsess den Raum.

Denethor erstarrte mitten im Gehen, als er den Knaben auf dem Thron des Königs erblickte. Sein Ältester, Boromir, der ihm gefolgt war, lief neugierig um ihn herum um zu sehen, was die Unterbrechung verursacht hatte. Auch ihm stockte der Atem, als er seinen jüngeren Bruder Faramir dort sah, denn er war alt genug zu begreifen, welchen Frevel dieser beging.

Für einige lange Augenblicke stand Denethor still, doch dann durchquerte er den Saal mit schnellen und großen Schritten, Boromir hielt nur rennend Schritt, neugierig und gleichzeitig ängstlich, was passieren würde. Vor dem Thron wieder hielt er inne, der kleine Junge stand ihm auf Augenhöhe und lachte ihm nichtsahnend ins Gesicht, er begriff nicht einmal, dass der große Mann, der vor ihm stand, sein Vater war; auch wurde es dem Truchsess erst nach einigen Augenblicken des fassungslosen Starrens bewusst, dass der Knabe dort sein jüngster Sohn, Faramir, war.

Bei dieser Erkenntnis kochte solch ein Zorn in ihm hoch, dass ausgerechnet sein Sohn diesen unsäglichen Frevel begangen hatte, dass er mit einem unterdrückten Wutschrei den Jungen am Nacken packte - der hörte auf zu lachen und quiekte verängstigt - und ihn zu Boden schleuderte. Benebelt von seinem Hass stieg er die Stufen rasch hinab und schlug nach dem Kind, ein Schlag, zwei Schläge, hörte das Weinen und Schreien nicht, bis eine andere Stimme zu ihm durchdrang.

"Vater! Vater!"

Er hielt inne. Dann sah er auf und blickte in ein paar großer grauer Augen, die ihn verängstigt ansahen. Boromir hatte nach seinem Handgelenk gegriffen und Denethor hatte es nicht einmal wahrgenommen.

"Hör auf damit!"

Er blickte hinab auf das zitternde Bündel und richtete sich auf. Wann war er so tief gesunken, die Bestrafung eines Kindes eigenhändig auszuführen? Niemand brauchte von diesem Vorfall zu erfahren. Der Junge hatte seine Lektion sicherlich gelernt.

Erhobenen Hauptes wandte er sich ab und schritt davon, ohne eine Antwort, und als er den Saal verließ, folgte Boromir ihm nicht.

Er verstand nicht, wieso sein Vater das getan hatte. Ihm war in der Tat bewusst, dass Faramir etwas Unsägliches getan hatte, aber solch eine Bestrafung? Er war doch noch klein, begriff er überhaupt, worum es ging?

Er hockte sich neben seinen jüngeren Bruder auf den Boden; Faramir zitterte am ganzen Körper, schluchzend und nach Luft japsend. Vorsichtig strich er ihm das dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht - bis auf eine Beule, wo er den Boden getroffen hatte, war dort nichts zu sehen.

"Du hättest nicht da raufgehen dürfen...", flüsterte der große Bruder. Es war ihm wichtig, dass er das verstand.

Boromir wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte, litt Faramir doch offensichtlich schmerzen, er schien nicht einmal richtig atmen zu können - oder weinte er nur so heftig? Er beugte sich nach vorne und legte die Arme um den kleinen Körper, selbst hilflos, in der Hoffnung, ihn zu beruhigen und ihn zu trösten.

Doch als Faramir sich nicht beruhigte, nicht aufhörte zu weinen, nahm Boromir sich vor, von nun an immer auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen, auf dass soetwas nie wieder geschah.

* * *

Nochmal A/N: Ich weiß, dass Denethor etwas ooc wirkt, wenn man bedenkt, dass er nicht immer so war, wie er kurz vor seinem Tod abdreht, aber hierbei handelt es sich um eine Ausnahmesituation, bei der er ziemlich ausrastet; man muss bedenken, was für ein krasser Frevel diese Sache für die so traditionstreuen Gondorianer wäre.

Reviews machen mich glücklich!


End file.
